1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device which can be operated by a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices with touch panels have become widespread. Such an electronic device is operated by a user sliding a finger on a touch panel.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-158607 discloses a braille display which allows for operations using braille characters on an automated teller machine, etc. In the braille display of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-158607, a large number of heating elements are provided in a matrix pattern on the screen, and some of the heating elements are heated to form braille characters, whereby a user can read the braille characters by touching the portions heated in the pattern of the braille characters.